Hidden Meanings In Everyday Conversations
by wackyjacqs
Summary: My second attempt at a prompt fic, with the prompt, 'WAIT! Don't touch the white ones' Set S8; post-Threads. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Since I had so much fun with a prompt-based fic, I gave it two attempts! The prompt was: 'WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!'

Set S8; post-Threads. This is dedicated to Niss Trah. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Hidden Meanings in Everyday Conversations**

* * *

Jack stirred as the first rays of sunlight filtered around the edges of the drapes and into the room.

Blinking a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light, Jack glanced to his right and couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Because there, lying tucked into his side, was one sleeping Sam Carter.

Her head was resting on Jack's chest, with her right arm flung over his abdomen and one long, slender and very naked leg entwined with his own. Moving his gaze back to her face, he noticed the faint smile on her lips and the look of pure, unadulterated peace which flooded her features.

As more and more light continued to seep into the room, Jack studied the woman lying in his arms. There was a part of him that couldn't quite believe it had happened, but after eight long, long years, he was finally able to say she was his.

Having worked and slept alongside Sam in the field for seven of those years, Jack was attuned to her habits, so the slightest hitch in her breathing caught his attention immediately. He watched closely as Sam scrunched her nose before curling even tighter into his side. He then felt her tense beside him milliseconds before her eyes flew open. Jack felt his heart stop - her eyes were even more bluer in the early morning sun and as she blinked the last remnants of sleep away, she grinned lazily at him.

"Mmm... morning," she murmured, resting against his warm body once again.

"Morning," he grinned, as the events of the previous night replayed in his mind.

They remained in contented silence for a few minutes as Jack traced random patterns lightly across Sam's bare skin, causing her to shiver and squirm under his touch. Before they could go any further however, Jack started to squirm.

He stopped his wandering hands and grimaced.

"Ah, Carter? _Sam_," he corrected. "As much as I'd love to just lie here all day... I've really gotta go..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the door.

Stifling a smirk, Sam rolled off him before sitting up in the bed, pulling the sheets tighter around her chest. She watched him walk out of the bedroom before she started smiling. Last night had been the first time both herself and Jack had stepped over that line - but what a line it had been to finally cross. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Sam thought however, as she glanced around the bedroom, was how natural everything felt. There was no awkwardness or worries - even now that it was the morning after - everything felt just as it always should have.

Sighing, Sam looked around the room once more only to see their clothes scattered across the room and she felt herself flush at the memories of last night. Before she could dwell on them any longer, the sound of Jack's cell phone ringing from the bedside unit made her jump and she subconsciously adjusted the bed sheets wrapped around her. Jack came striding into the room, barking down the phone.

"O'Neill! Yeah... yeah..." Casting Sam a quick glance, he sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Snapping the phone shut, he pursed his lips before he stooped and picked up his crumpled t-shirt from the floor. Pulling it on, he could feel Sam watching him - her eyes tracing the movements as his muscles flexed and rippled with his actions.

He cleared his throat and Sam's eyes snapped to his.

"I'm needed back at the SGC," he said softly, holding out a hand to stop Sam when she went to get out of bed. "I said _I'm_ needed. _You_ still have the day off," he added pointedly.

"But -"

"No buts," Jack cut in. "I ordered you to take a few days off, what with everything that's happened lately, so a few days off you shall have," he finished firmly as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

Sam sighed, speaking before her brain caught up. "Sir -"

They both tensed at the word and Jack slowly turned to face her. At Sam's guilty expression, he ran a hand through his hair before sighing heavily.

"Look Sam, the Replicators and Goa'uld are gone. There's no threat knocking on our door anymore. You've also just buried your dad - you need to take some time and -"

"I know, but -"

"Seriously, Carter. The most pressing issue at the base right now is what cake we're all going to eat at this shindig on Friday night." He paused as he studied her, his voice taking on a serious note. "I promise to call if you're needed."

Eventually Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay," she muttered, smiling softly when Jack leaned forward and dropped a kiss onto her lips.

"Good. Feel free to make yourself at home," he said as he began to move around the room and look for his boots. He was only vaguely aware of Sam getting out of bed.

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts," she asked, as she watched him pull one boot out from under the bed.

"Mhmm," he answered distractedly, before letting out a triumphant 'Ah ha!' as he found the matching boot.

"Top drawer," he added, pointing idly to the chest of drawers at the other side of the room.

Now fully dressed, Jack stood and grabbed his watched and cell phone from the bedside unit when the sound of the drawer opening made him freeze.

He spun around to face Carter and he panicked. He'd totally forgotten about his t-shirts.

"WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!" he shouted, wincing when he realized it was too late and Sam was pulling a white t-shirt over her toned body. When her head re-emerged, she looked surprised.

"What? What's wrong with the white..." She trailed off and frowned in confusion. Slowly, she followed Jack's gaze downwards. More specifically, down towards her feet and her breath hitched.

Lying at her feet, was a small black ring box, which hadn't been there moments earlier. Thinking back, she distantly remembered hearing a soft thudding sound when she pulled the t-shirt from the middle of the pile.

"Uh," Jack started. He went to take a step closer when Sam's eyes flew to his, stopping him in his tracks. He watched as she slowly reached down and picked up the box.

"What's this," she asked as she straightened.

"Uh..."

"Is it yours," she asked quietly.

"Uh..." Jack snapped out of his trance. "No."

Sam's brow puckered slightly at his admission and she tried not to let her confusion - or disappointment, she wasn't quite sure - show.

"Oh."

"No. It's yours."

She met Jack's gaze once again and Jack quickly moved to stand in front of her, taking the box from her hands.

"I mean... only if you want. Uh, I mean..." He drew in a long breath and let it go, puffing out his cheeks. "Carter... Sam, I -"

The shrill ring of his cell phone broke the charged moment and Jack was ready for killing whoever it was ringing.

"You should answer that," Sam whispered, when he hadn't moved.

Jack's eyes remained fastened on Sam's as he flicked the phone open. "What?" he snapped. "I said I'd be right there Daniel," he growled after a minute. He snapped the phone closed, shutting off the archeologists' ramblings.

"Sam -" Jack's words were cut off when Sam stepped forward. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back," she whispered, leaning back to look at him.

He studied her for a moment. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jack frowned. "Uh.. yes?"

"Yes," she stated with a knowing, yet shy, smile. "I'm sure."

He heard her words, but he could also read the unspoken conversation they held with their eyes. He knew they were no longer talking about him coming back home to her.

"Sweet," he murmured, before pulling Sam to him for a searing kiss.


End file.
